Flying Home
by make it stop jamie
Summary: Seth and Summer try to move on after death
1. There's no one in town I know

Disclaimer: I don't own OC, although I do live there. I don't Caitie either who's from In A Heartbeat.

Author's Notes: I hope this story is better than my last. It takes place after The Goodbye Girl, but I haven't actually seen the episode (could I help it that Kingdom Hospital premiered at the same time?), so beware. Can't think of anything else I want to tell you, so on with the story. Enjoy J 

Flying Home

Chapter 1

Summer Roberts stood on the edge of the Cohen's backyard pool, "Is there anyone else home?" A clean-cut angry voice growled in her ear.

"No," Summer lied resolutely. There was no way she was going to let him get Chino, too. She owed Cohen that much.

She missed him already. It was hard to believe that less than an hour before she had been nestled in his arms as they lay together on his blue sheeted bed just watching TV. Everything had been prefect. And now-

She couldn't think about what he was like now without breaking down and she wasn't breaking down now. There was no way in hell that she was going to let her boyfriend's killer see her cry. She had to stay strong for those who no longer could. For Seth. For Caitie. She stood up straighter, straining against the killer opposing grip.

"Do you love me?" The killer asked in her ear again, however this time with a less apparent anger. Summer never had the chance to answer him. Within in nanoseconds he had pressed the metal nuzzle of his gun into her spine and pulled the trigger. 

Her violated body reverberated with the force of the speeding bullet and her knees buckled, but the killer's iron grip kept her from falling into the inviting water just below her toes.

He raised her up so that he didn't have to bend over to whisper sweet nothings once again in her ear, "Do you know what you are?" He whispered as if he was seconds away from breaking into his best evil genius laugh, "You're mine," With that last lie and creepy smile, he lowered her so that she appeared to kneeling and then let go of her arm. Summer toppled over into the night lighted pool with her face pointed toward the unbelievably clear night sky.

Summer Marina Roberts was happy in her last moments of life. She got to die with the mermaids. 


	2. You gave us some place to go

Disclaimer: Don't own OC or any In A Heartbeat characters (Caitie). The title comes from the song, "Flying Home" by Chantal K (her last name is impossible to spell) and the lyrics that go in the chapter titles are from the song "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World.

Author's Notes: Wow! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I've writing fanfic for about three years and never have I had so many reviews for one chapter of a story. I'm sorry it took me so long to get it out, but I've been really busy (senior year is not easy as everyone say it is) and it was hard to write. Caitie is not in this chapter, but she will be in the not the next, but the one after that. Sorry! Enjoy! 

Flying Home

Chapter 2

When Seth Cohen first woke up after his ordeal the first thing that came to his attention was that the intense pain he seemed to have just experienced was gone. He couldn't quite figure how the pain had been caused. All he knew was that it was gone now. 

He quickly opened up his eyes in order to better find out the reasons behind his strange pain free situation and if the possible the reason why he had pain in the first place. 

The room he was in was stark white. He sat up. Everything was white. The bed he was in, the bed sheets, the nightstand next to the bed, the lamp on top of the nightstand and the other bed against the wall that his bed pointed to. He eyes began to wonder to the white walls, but he shifted them back to the bed after he thought he glimpsed a tad bit of color nestled among the endless white. It was black. Raven black hair, that cascaded over the pristine pillow. Summer.

In a nanosecond he was out his bed, leaving the white sheets to hang over the edge of the bed and blend into white carpet as they touched. He quickly walked across to the room to her and knelt by the side of the bed. For a while he didn't try to wake, he just kneeled and watched her sleep. He liked doing that. 

It clamed him to see her. Not that he had been particularly frazzled before he noticed her, but she made him he feel at home knowing that she was with him. Wherever that was. He reached his hand out just to touch her hair or her cheek. He just wanted to feel the familiarity of Summer. He needed comfort.

The comfort didn't come. Summer continued her slumber and Seth began to grow more and more uneasy.

As if pulled by an unforeseen force Seth got up from his kneeling position by Summer's bedside and stumbled backward. His mind was reeling. Voices flooded his head. He couldn't get them out. Yelling and screaming. Summer's voice. His voice. Someone he had never heard.

He had to get out of the room. But where was the door? 


End file.
